


After the Inquisition

by shambhalala



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shambhalala/pseuds/shambhalala
Summary: The Inquisition may have disbanded, but life is only just beginning for Varya Lavellan and Cullen Rutherford.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 14





	After the Inquisition

[Varya also has a playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6CbSX1XYDS7QwQ3wGOA1PG?si=X0PQkOi-Qv27rBZi3o_NYQ)

Warnings: very brief emotional hurt

Word count: 3,659

Song that helped me write this:

['Willows' by Vanessa Carlton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJJ5EzZE7Cw)

* * *

“ _Please consider it_ , _Inquisitor_. Those were Josie’s words.”

Cullen chuckled at Varya’s recital. “Even when the Inquisition is disbanding, she still insists on using your formal title.”

Varya glanced at him, a soft smile gracing her face. Her hair bobbed up and down to the rhythm of her horse’s steps as it plodded along, Cullen beside her on his own. Their journey to South Reach was a mountainous and tiresome one, but they both knew that the long-awaited visit to Cullen’s family would be more than worthwhile.

Cullen smiled back at her, a warm sensation overtaking his chest. The anticipation of seeing his siblings after so long, and introducing them to the woman who not only saved Thedas, but was his _wife_ , was filling his stomach with butterflies. Even two years after Corypheus’s defeat, Cullen still couldn’t believe that he was alive, and, better still, married to the love of his life. It wasn’t so long ago that such a future was unimaginable to him.

Varya’s smile faltered slightly. “I’ll miss her,” she sighed, looking forward once more. “I’ll miss them all.”

“As will I,” Cullen replied, his heart sinking. “But remember vhenan, this isn’t the end. We’ll be paying visits to the friends we have made, and they to us. The Inquisition is more than an army.”

Varya’s heart fluttered at the Elven term of endearment that Cullen had taken to using, and she found comfort in his words. He was right; the Inquisition was more than a legion; it was a family, one that would not be so easily swayed by hardships such as distance.

“And of course,” Cullen’s voice adopted an affectionate tone as he continued, directing his horse closer to hers. “We have each other.”

He reached out and offered her his hand, Varya accepting it and beaming at him. The sun shining down on them reflected in her eyes, intensifying her beauty.

She squeezed his hand one more time before ghosting her fingers back to the reigns. “I couldn’t think of anyone else I would rather be with.”

They rode in silence for a few more miles, content just to be in each other’s company, until Varya broke the silence with a question she was longing to ask.

“What do you think of Josie’s suggestion?”

Cullen hesitated, selecting his words carefully. “I must confess, I don’t see the _need_ for a wedding celebration in Skyhold. We’re already married, after all. _But_ , it would be nice for the rest of the Inquisition to attend while they still can. We didn’t have that luxury at the Exalted Council.”

Varya nodded in agreement. “I would like for my clan to attend as well, assuming my mother conducts herself reasonably,” she grimaced.

Cullen grew visibly red in his cheeks as he recalled their visit to Clan Lavellan a fortnight ago. Varya’s excitement at seeing her family again was quickly diminished as they approached the encampment, all eyes falling on her husband. Despite the clan’s peaceful relationship with humans, Cullen’s presence still caused some turbulence; several elderly members of the clan appeared to be on the verge of fainting as Varya introduced him as her husband, and Athenni, Varya’s mother, made little attempt to hush her voice, or even switch her tongue to Elven, as she expressed her slight disappointment in her daughter not bonding with an elf from another clan. Their visit was thus cut short, Varya leaving feeling upset with her mother but wishing the clan well.

“I am proud of my heritage, but… I didn’t choose to be the Inquisitor, but I did choose _you_. And I’m happy. I just wish my mother would accept that.”

“I’m sure she’ll see that soon enough. Your father was far more welcoming, perhaps he can convince her.” Cullen wasn’t sure if his comfort would be of any use or not, having spent little time with Dalish clans, but it was better than remaining silent.

“Perhaps.”

They reached the peak of the grassy hill they had been travelling up, and Cullen’s expression lit up in delight as he spotted a village in the valley ahead of them.

“We can continue this discussion later, we’re almost there.”

They commandeered their horses into action, galloping down the hill and stopping at the stables outside the village. Cullen dismounted his horse and immediately offered his arms up to Varya, who was still sitting on her horse looking down at the ground, biting her lip with uncertainty.

“Allow me.”

Varya breathed a sigh of relief and smiled down at him gratefully, placing her right hand on his shoulder as he gripped her waist. She was down in no time, light as a feather as far as Cullen was concerned. Learning to live with only one arm still had its trials, but Varya was forever thankful for how understanding Cullen had been. It only made her love him all the more.

Tying up their horses and leaving the stables, Varya and Cullen strode into the village, eyes darting around for any sign of Cullen’s siblings. South Reach was a small place, but it was brimming with life; children ran after each other in the street, laughing all the while, as men and women shouted from behind stalls filled with fresh fruit and vegetables, determined to sell to passers-by. A river flowed underneath a stone bridge in the middle of the village, its bank lined with flowers of a multitude of colours. Varya found it to be a welcome sight; although Skyhold had magnificent mountainous views that she enjoyed gazing at for hours from her balcony, the sheer greenery and openness of South Reach reminded her of her many days spent travelling with her friends in the Inquisition, filling her with a sense of comfort and nostalgia.

It wasn’t long before a voice called out to them, and Cullen’s heart stopped.

“Cullen? Is that you?”

A woman stood several feet in front of them, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Her relation to Cullen was immediately visible; she had the same caramel eyes that he did, and blonde hair, tied in a loose braid over one shoulder.

Time seemed to stand still, until a teary smile erupted on Cullen’s face, and he dashed towards his sister.

“Mia.” He captured her in an enthusiastic embrace.

“Maker’s breath, you’ve gotten taller,” Mia laughed as they separated, her eyes shining with tears. She hadn’t forgotten Varya’s presence; she leant to one side, casting a mischievous gaze back to her brother.

“I believe you have someone to introduce me to, Cullen.”

Varya stepped forward, Cullen placing a loving arm over her shoulders. Despite all the challenges she had faced over the last two years, she felt a tidal wave of nerves appear out of nowhere as she stood before this unfamiliar woman, her sister in-law; she knew Cullen had written to Mia about their relationship, but meeting her in person was an entirely different experience.

“Yes, of course.” Cullen cast his gaze down to Varya, ghosting his arm down her back affectionately.

“Vhenan, you’ve heard me talk about my eldest sister Mia. Mia, this is Varya, my… my wife.” Cullen still spoke those last two words in a dream-like voice, a blush appearing on his cheeks. Varya never grew tired of seeing it.

After barely a second glance at her lack of left arm, Mia grinned at Varya and threw her arms around her, melting away all of Varya’s nerves in an instant.

“It’s so good to finally meet you, Varya. Cullen has told me all about you, I can’t even begin to express my gratitude for all that you and the Inquisition have done.” Mia’s voice was muffled in the wraps of Varya’s cloak, but her gratitude was clear as day.

“The pleasure is all mine. I imagine it’s nice to see Cullen after so long.”

Mia pulled away, raising her eyebrows at Cullen. “Yes, especially considering he doesn’t write _nearly_ enough.”

Cullen began stumbling over his words, until Mia shook her head with an affectionate chuckle. “Don’t mind that now, you’re here, that’s all that matters. Now come, Branson and Rosalie are waiting for you both. Branson can’t wait to introduce you to Emanuel!”

Cullen linked his hand with Varya’s as they followed Mia to her home. She had barely opened the front door before it was yanked from her grasp, Cullen’s brother, younger sister, and nephew spilling out with cries of joy. Endless hugs and belated greetings were shared, and countless tears of joy were shed by all.

Varya was sharing greetings with Rosalie as Cullen knelt down to greet his nephew, Emanuel, for the very first time. The young boy hid himself behind his father’s legs at first, but his eyes grew wide with wonder as Cullen spoke to him.

“You were with the Inquisition?” He asked. He crept out from his hiding place.

Before Cullen could reply, Emanuel leapt into his arms.

“You saved us!”

Cullen chuckled, embracing the boy. “Well… you should really thank your aunt for that.”

Emanuel glanced up at Varya. Varya noticed the attention being turned to herself, so she knelt down, holding out a kind hand to Emanuel. His eyes seemed to widen even more.

“You’re… her?”

“Pleased to meet you, you must be Emanuel. I’m Varya.”

The Rutherford’s excited chatter died down as they watched the exchange. Emanuel reached a hand up towards Varya’s forehead.

“Can I…?”

It took a moment for Varya to register what he was asking, before her smile widened and she nodded, leaning closer to him.

“Of course.”

Emanuel traced the blue lines of the vallaslin on her forehead, delicately, as if he were painting them himself. When he withdrew his hand, they smiled at each other. The rest of the world seemed irrelevant to everyone watching, as their hearts melted in unison.

“Come on,” Rosalie spoke, her face still set in the same expression of adoration. “Let’s get inside before it gets dark.”

The rest of the evening was spent around the table and by the fire, everyone huddling around bowls of soup as stories were exchanged. Words toppled over one another in everyone’s eagerness to share everything that had happened over their long periods apart. Varya relaxed in her seat, warmed from more than the food and roaring fire. Cullen’s hand found hers and they intertwined their fingers, Cullen’s head eventually beginning to slump to one side.

“I think you’d better rest, love,” Varya chuckled. Cullen’s head arose and he looked at her through heavy eyelids, a tired smile on his lips.

“It appears I’m not the only one,” he added, looking at his nephew. He was curled up on Branson’s lap, eyes closed and chest rising and falling rhythmically.

“Go and rest, Cullen,” Mia insisted. “You’ve had a long day of travelling, and we have a lot more time together yet. Worry not.”

Everyone stood up, Branson cradling Emanuel close to his chest. Hugs and goodnights were exchanged until only Mia, Cullen, and Varya remained.

“Go to sleep now, Cullen. I want to spend some time with my sister in-law.” Mia shooed Cullen in the direction of the stairs with a grin.

Cullen shook his head at his sister. “Still as officious as ever.”

“And I imagine you’re still just as bad at chess,” Mia retorted, one hand on her hip. She nudged Varya, who stifled a laugh.

Despite the tiredness in his eyes, a slight cunning look flashed across Cullen’s face. “We’ll have a long overdue rematch tomorrow.”

Mia laughed, and Cullen ascended the stairs. Varya shook her head at their loving antics and sat beside the dying fire, Mia joining her.

“I’m so glad you were able to take the time to visit, Varya. I’ve missed Cullen so much, and it’s wonderful to finally welcome you to the family,” Mia’s voice had taken a soft turn as she huddled by the tiny flames.

Varya smiled. “We wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Thank you for the warm welcome.”

There was a brief silence between the two women, the fire’s quiet crackling the only sound. Mia shifted in her seat and averted her gaze.

“Cullen has always wanted to be a Templar. I’m sure you know this already. But… in truth, I feared for what he may become.”

Mia looked up at Varya again. In a swift moment of gratitude and desperation, she reached out and clasped her hand.

“I cannot thank you enough for everything you’ve done for him. If the lyrium had taken him, I…” Mia bowed her head, swallowing.

Varya squeezed her hand, shuffling closer. The very reminder of Cullen’s suffering, about what could have become of him, made her heart wrench in her chest. He still struggled to sleep soundly most nights, waking up at least once mumbling to himself with sharp intakes of breath. And he was one of the lucky ones.

“Truly, you shouldn’t be thanking me,” Varya began. Mia cast a confused look to her.

“You should be thanking Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast. She was the one that watched over him, kept him from faltering when he lost faith in himself.”

Mia smiled. “All those lives you’ve saved, yet still you’re so humble. I’m sure Cullen appreciates your support more than you’ll ever know.”

Varya felt her cheeks flush. Mia sat up a little straighter.

“Though now that you mention that name… I would like to pass my gratitude onto this Seeker Pentaghast. Perhaps one day we’ll get to meet her?” Mia turned back to Varya with a hopeful look.

Varya remembered Josie’s proposal, and she nodded in return. “I should think you will, Mia.”

The two ladies retired to sleep not long after. Cullen sighed and slid an arm across Varya’s middle as she climbed into bed with him, a satisfied hum coming from deep within his chest.

“I do hope she didn’t interrogate you too much,” he mumbled, voice raspy from his slumber.

Varya placed her hand over his with a soft laugh. “Not at all. But… she did give me an idea.”

Cullen raised his head off of the pillow and Varya shifted in his embrace, allowing him to look down at her with his head propped up under one hand.

“About Josie’s suggestion… I think your family would really love to go.”

Through his tiredness, Cullen’s eyes lit up a fraction, and he broke into a soft smile.

“Yes… that would be nice,” he answered, moving a strand of hair from Varya’s forehead.

Varya smiled in response, enjoying the feel of Cullen’s hands as he began to run his fingers gently through her hair.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow?” Varya asked, feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

“Of course. Goodnight, vhenan.” Cullen shifted back onto his side, placing a gentle kiss on Varya’s forehead before settling next to her on the pillows.

*

Josephine was sat at her desk, scribbling letter after letter informing countless lords and ladies of Thedas that the Inquisition was officially disbanding. She sighed as the words flowed out onto yet another piece of parchment; writing them had become mechanical by now, but that didn’t make her heart ache any less. Yes, she looked forward to her return home as the head of the Montilyet family, but she had grown accustomed to her life in Skyhold. She would miss her and Varya’s long exchanges of life stories, and Cole’s unexpected sweet words and well-meaning antics. She’d even miss Sera and the pranks she played, even if she were the victim of them once or twice. She was missing Leliana most of all; they wrote to each other, but Leliana’s duties as the new Divine often left her unable to send long replies. She had no doubt Leliana missed her just as much, but the thought didn’t make her burdens weigh any less.

A knock came from the door.

Josephine placed down her quill. “Come in.”

A young recruit entered the room, letter in hand.

“Word for you, Ambass-Lady Montilyet,” he corrected himself, holding out the rolled piece of parchment. A blush rose to his cheeks, but he wasn’t the first to continue using her title unnecessarily.

“Thank you,” Josephine replied, taking the parchment. She sighed as the recruit left the room, the door banging shut behind him. No doubt it was a letter from another noble asking for one more _small favour_ from the Inquisition before it disappeared.

However, Josephine frowned as she turned the letter over. It was held shut with merely a slim piece of yarn, rather than the typical wax seal bearing a sigil of great prestige. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she opened the letter, recognising the wispy handwriting immediately.

“ _Varya_?” She whispered to herself, eyes flitting across the parchment faster than she could comprehend the words.

_Josephine,_

_I am sending this letter from the home of Mia Rutherford, Cullen’s eldest sister, in South Reach. You will be pleased to hear that our journey was steady, and Cullen’s siblings made us feel at home within minutes of our arrival. However, I am not writing to you to inform you of how our visit is going; I will save that for future discussions._

_Cullen and I have thought about what you said before we left, about hosting our wedding ceremonials in Skyhold before the Inquisition is disbanded completely. I realise I was foolish to dismiss your idea. Having our friends and family present to celebrate with us is an opportunity we would regret missing. We would be delighted to host one final gathering in Skyhold, with all friends and family welcome._

_We will be returning with Cullen’s family in four weeks. By the time you receive this letter, I will have sent word to my clan. I hope we have left sufficient time for you, please let us know if you require anything at all._

_Wishing you well, and eagerly waiting to see you again. We hope Lucky isn’t wreaking too much havoc around the castle._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Varya_

Josephine’s heart leapt in her chest in elation and, knowing she was alone, she allowed herself a small exclamation of joy. She jolted out of her chair and bounced towards the door, plans already formulating in her mind.

_My goodness_ , _this event will be the talk of the century_ , _far greater than any nobility that has ever paid a visit to Skyhold_! _I must make sure everything is perfect_ ; _where do I start_? _Oh_ , _the garden must be replanted_ , _the grand hall swept and decorated, and_ -

Josephine’s scattered thoughts were interrupted as she swung open her door, only to be greeted by Madame Vivienne de Fer, who was leaning against the doorframe with an ever-expectant smile plastered onto her face.

“Josephine, darling!” Vivienne exclaimed, hips swaying with unmatched confidence as she walked into the office and seated herself by the fireplace, crossing one leg over the other.

“Madame Vivienne,” Josephine greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“The real question is what can _we_ do for _each other_ , my dear,” Vivienne replied. “We have a wedding to plan, or so I’ve been informed.”

Josephine stepped closer, masking her confusion with a gentle touch of polite curiosity.

“Where did you hear about this? I have only _just_ received word from Varya.”

“Leliana isn’t the only one with little birds everywhere, you know.” Vivienne’s every word oozed confidence as she reclined in her chair, a twinkle in her eye. “An unsealed letter arrives in the tower, the first of its kind for _weeks_? Ripe for the picking, really.”

Josephine couldn’t help but smile in admiration, shaking her head slightly. If there was anything worth talking about in Skyhold, Madame de Fer was always one of the first to find out. Back when Varya and Cullen’s relationship began over three years ago, some swore that she was seen walking arm in arm with Dorian, laughing heartily, as a disgruntled Varric recounted the gold coins in his pocket.

Josephine sat down in the opposite chair, instinctively straightening her back and resting her hands on her lap.

“All right then,” Josephine began. “What do you propose?”

“Darling, are you aware that I was known as ‘the jewel of the high court’ in Orlais for my impeccable dress sense?”

Josephine opened her mouth to answer, but was not given the chance to speak.

“Of course you are, nothing escapes you. You have a keen eye for detail, and a wealth of knowledge on gatherings of all occasions.”

Josephine felt herself blushing at the flattery, but she raised an eyebrow, waiting for Vivienne to continue.

“Fine ladies such as ourselves would be _unstoppable_ if we were to work together. What do you say, shall we give our dears a wedding that they could never even _dream_ of?” Vivienne leant forward in her seat, resting a hand under her chin.

A grin broke out on Josephine’s face as everything fell into place. Vivienne smiled back.

“It will be a pleasure working with you, Madame de Fer.”

“Excellent!” Vivienne exclaimed, rising out of her seat and striding for the door. “Well, no time to dilly dally, then. Four weeks, she said? That _should_ be just enough time for me to whip up an exquisite dress for her. In the meantime, see if you can persuade Sera to stand still for ten minutes and let my attendants measure her. I believe the two of them have similar proportions.”

“Wait!”

Vivienne stopped and turned back, met by Josephine’s stern eyes and folded arms.

“We _both_ choose the dress.”

“ _All right_ , my dear, if you must insist,” Vivienne sighed and rolled her eyes as if it was the most tedious request she had heard all day, then took her leave.

With solitude as her only companion once more, the excited chatter soon returned to Josephine’s mind. With far more enthusiasm than before, she swept aside her previous letters, picked up her quill, and rolled out a fresh piece of parchment, sitting down to draft letters anew.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for a long time, and I look forward to writing more for these two. Thanks for reading!


End file.
